


Пять раз, когда цифры выручали Момои

by WTF_Spokon_2018



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Spokon_2018/pseuds/WTF_Spokon_2018
Summary: Момои нравится думать, что она хорошо понимает своих друзей, ошибаться ей не по вкусу.





	Пять раз, когда цифры выручали Момои

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [five times numbers made more sense to momoi than people](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758815) by [desdemona (starblessed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblessed/pseuds/desdemona). 



1.

Меньше двадцати секунд требуется Сацуки, чтобы понять: разобраться в том, что сейчас происходит прямо перед ней, вполне возможно. Вот только будет ли это стоить затраченных умственных усилий и жуткой мигрени, которая наверняка останется с ней до конца дня? Не говоря уже о том, что разгадка абсолютно точно нанесёт сокрушительный удар по теории, которой она упрямо придерживалась: теории о том, что Аомине Дайки Всё Же Способен Мыслить Здраво.

— Мы… мы… — похоже, Аомине и сам не вполне понимает, каким это образом они с Кисе вдруг оказались с ног до головы в краске, блёстках и чём-то подозрительно напоминающим листки, вырванные из математической тетради Мидоримы.

— Мы всё можем объяснить, Момои-ччи! — восклицает Кисе, вот только на вид он в ещё большем замешательстве, чем Аомине, так что Сацуки позволяет себе от души усомниться в его словах.

Расчёты говорят ей: с минуты на минуту сердитая толпа, состоящая из учеников художественного клуба и Мидоримы, ворвётся сюда с тем, чтобы порвать на ленточки двух самых многообещающих игроков баскетбольной команды Тейко. Да, приблизительно секунд через сорок, если она верно прикинула расстояние, отделяющее их от рисовального класса, а также силу гнева дюжины художников, над которыми неудачно пошутили. Прибавим сюда немалую скорость бега Мидоримы — и в случае, если его отправной точкой служило одно из мест его обычного «обитания» — библиотека или собственный класс — он доберётся сюда за половину отпущенного времени.

Здесь до занятой математическими выкладками Сацуки доходит, что Аомине всё ещё что-то говорит:

— …и вот мы подумали, что Ниджимура не будет против, если мы ему отплатим: подлизываться и говорить гадости о ком-то вроде Мидоримы это одно, а вот о капитане…

И Мидорима появился сию же секунду, будто бы вызванный магической силой произнесённого имени. Или, если быть точнее, запрыгнул сквозь открытое окно прямо за спину Аомине (вероятность того, что новость о краже тетради по математике застигнет его на улице, Сацуки не удалось просчитать) и сгрёб того в удушающий захват ещё прежде, чем кто-нибудь успел что-либо сообразить.

Кисе отпрянул, подобно новорождённому оленёнку споткнувшись о собственные ноги. Оставляя за собой шлейф блёсток и бумажных обрывков, он стрелой метнулся в другой конец холла, только затем чтобы наскочить на пышущий яростью художественный клуб. Глаза их метали молнии, рисовальные кисти были воздеты на манер мечей. Кисе просил о милосердии, но его-то как раз в художниках не осталось ни капли.

Вероятность трагической гибели Аомине и Кисе в течение следующего часа: 67.8%

Вероятность восстановления Мидоримой математического конспекта до изначального состояния: 11.2%

Вероятность того, что Акаши придётся покупать художественному клубу новые рисовальные принадлежности взамен испорченных его идиотами-подопечными: 94,3%

Сацуки подсчитывает проценты и решает, что вполне себе проживёт без разгадки.

2.

Вечером, накануне выпускной церемонии, она встречает Тецу-куна в спортивном зале Тейко. Так и знала, что встретит. Ни одному из них нечего здесь делать в такой час, и им обоим это хорошо известно, но обоим всё равно. Тецу-кун здесь — и это лишнее подтверждением тому, о чём она давно догадалась. Можно бросить баскетбол, но баскетбол не бросит тебя так просто. Тецу-кун продолжит играть и в старшей школе — это ещё один неоспоримый факт в её набитом фактами сознании.

—Тецу-кун, — говорит она мягко.

Кажется, впервые тень-невидимку застали врасплох: не совершив броска, которым всё равно в кольцо бы не попал, он роняет мяч. Тот, выскользнув из его рук, летит вниз и скачет по полу, эти прыжки эхом разносятся по пустому залу, и их звуку вторит биение сердца Сацуки. Она делает шаг. Она почти уверена, что он отшатнётся — после той последней игры Тецу-кун упорно избегал их всех, и она не удивится, если теперь он продолжит в том же духе. Но он остаётся там, где стоял, ведь Тецу — один из самых сильных людей, кого она знает.

Он смущённо кивает ей, здороваясь, и у неё почему-то тяжелеет сердце, а глаза начинает щипать.

— Момои-сан.

— Я… Ты…

Ну вот, все слова куда-то подевались. Он выжидательно смотрит, затем идёт подобрать мяч, бросает его в сторону кольца — тот отскакивает от края щита и снова упрыгивает прочь.

Тецу-кун бросил, не целясь, отмечает она, и это говорит ей куда больше, чем его непроницаемое лицо и упрямая спина. Он нервничает так же сильно, как и я.

— Ты уже выбрал, в какую старшую школу поступать?

Вопрос неожиданный для них обоих — пока плечи Куроко не напряглись, а сам он не повернулся к ней, Момои едва осознаёт, что вопрос этот сорвался с её собственных губ. Его глаза — те самые льдисто-голубые глаза, которые всегда так ей нравились, — смотрят прямо на неё, и она не может определить, жалость в них или осуждение.

Вероятность того, что Тецу-кун меня осуждает: 66.7%

Вероятность того, что Тецу-куну меня жаль: 79.5%

Ну да, обе вероятности так себе. Она морщит нос, и что-то, вероятно, отражается на её лице, поскольку Тецу-кун делает шаг навстречу.

— Я ещё не знаю, куда мне идти, — отвечает он наконец. — А что насчёт тебя, Момои-сан?

Ей остаётся только прикусить губу: он отлично знает, чего бы ей хотелось, ей хотелось бы никогда не покидать его, Тецу, её первую влюблённость. При мысли о том, что они разойдутся по разным дорогам, Сацуки становится грустно и плохо. Одиноко. Нет никакого смысла говорить ему, что она бы последовала за ним куда угодно: и так он это знает.

А ещё знает, что она не сделает этого, не сможет. Если она и пойдёт за кем-то, это точно будет Аомине — опасный, как готовая рвануть взрывчатка или как взведённый курок. Кому-то нужно присматривать за ним. Она пойдёт за ним, потому что так было всегда, и это тоже можно не проговаривать вслух. Они просто знают.

Ей хочется обнять Тецу-куна, но выражение её привязанности сейчас ни к месту и не ко времени. Вместо этого Сацуки вздыхает и говорит, качая головой:

— Я тоже не знаю, — в конце концов, это чистая правда.

Вероятность того, что мы все снова будем вместе после Тейко: 4,6%

3.

Он отталкивает её с утробным рычанием и зло выругавшись, дверь спортзала с грохотом захлопывается за ним. Остальные члены команды в молчании застывают за её спиной, и длится это довольно долго, пока преувеличенно невозмутимый голос Имаёши-сана не развеивает охватившее игроков Тоо оцепенение:

— Та-аак, давайте-ка все за работу.

Не сводя глаз с того места, где Аомине стоял ещё минуту, ещё полминуты тому назад, она делает то, что умеет лучше всего на свете: берётся за вычисления.

Вероятность того, что Аомине-куну когда-нибудь снова будет не наплевать: 100%

Но она сама знает, что это фальшивая математика. И ещё — что она пока не пала так низко, чтобы лгать самой себе. Мысленно сказав так, Сацуки перепроверяет статистические выкладки. Она проведёт ещё много часов, обложившись своими записями и заметками, погрузившись в расчёты и анализ, что-то набрасывая и вычёркивая, поднимая старые данные и дополняя их новыми. Она даже снова откопает старую сводную схему, которую начертила в конце средней школы, чтобы отмечать индивидуальные успехи каждого из Поколения Чудес, но которую давно засунула подальше.

Наконец Сацуки получает свой ответ, и он так точен, как это только возможно.

Вероятность того, что Аомине-куну когда-нибудь снова будет не наплевать: 34,6%

Она долго сидит неподвижно и разглядывает тетрадный лист. Строчка, выведенная торопливым почерком, цифры, что ярко бьют ей в глаза, эти цифры ей будут сниться. Она посчитала. Посчитала со своей всегдашней тщательностью.

Сацуки аккуратно вырывает страницу, комкает её и отправляет в корзину для бумаг. Аомине, напоминает она себе, всегда плевать хотел на математику.

4.

— …и вот, значит, он направил вниз этот самолёт, прямо в бездну, как будто обрушил его на землю в отвесном пике, и это было что-то, Сацуки, и из динамиков слышно, как этот парень орёт: «Если я расшибусь, я и вас с собой прихвачу, ублюдки сраные!». И потом они просто врезаются в землю, Сацуки. Клянусь чем хочешь, ничего круче я в фильмах ещё не видел…

Сацуки удаётся подавить зевок. Она вешает светло-зелёную юбку на место, мельком проглядев ярлычок: размер слишком велик, да и фасон, в любом случае, не будет хорошо смотреться с ногами, как у неё. Нужно поискать что-нибудь более подходящее и менее…

Юбка получает ещё один оценивающий взгляд, и нос Сацуки морщится. Уродливое. Да, точно, вот подходящее слово. 

— … и тогда они… Э, Сацуки, ты меня вообще слушаешь?

— Не особенно, Дай-чан, — отзывается она беззаботно, занятая довольно милой блузкой. Затем возвращает на место и её. Кто сказал, что у неё, Момои Сацуки, нет пристрастия к стильным вещам? Она не что иное, как придирчивый шоппер с ног до головы, и Аомине это известно лучше, чем всем прочим — в конце концов, именно его заставили таскаться за ней весь день по торговому центру и нагружаться с каждым часом новыми и новыми пакетами, в которых помещались её приобретения.

— Ну давай, Сацуки, пошли. Американские боевики — это нечто!

— Лучше посмотри его с Кагами.

— Он его видел уже дважды. Давай, ты должна на него пойти! Тебе же нравятся такие фильмы. Мы уже полдня торчим в этом проклятом месте, можно же наконец повеселиться? Сацуки?.. Эй, куда ты, стой!..

Вероятность того, что Дай-чан поймёт, как мне безразличны американские боевики: 78,3%

Вероятность того, что он прекратит меня доставать своими американскими боевикам: 9,4%

Вероятность того, что я всё равно пойду с ним это смотреть: 98,7%

Часом позже Сацуки и Аомине уже сидят в полумраке кинотеатра. Между ними помещается миска с попкорном, колени обоих усыпаны невероятным количеством конфет и сладостей — каждый утащил с ярмарочного стенда столько, сколько мог взять, не привлекая упрекающих в жадности взглядов. На экране догорает грандиозный взрыв, и Аомине тихонько ругается себе под нос от избытка чувств.

Сацуки улыбается.

5.

Аомине толкает его в бок, и Кисе со смехом запрокидывает голову — так смеяться умеет только он один: его смех наполнен солнцем и чистой неразбавленной радостью, она искрится в нём, как пузырьки в хрустальном бокале. Сацуки подаётся вперёд, к нему, под лучи его невероятной улыбки — и тут Кисе тычет пальцем в кончик её носа — Бупс!

— Ну не закрывай глаза, Момои-ччи! Ты что, не хочешь смотреть на моё прекрасное лицо?

Она, дразня, показывает Кисе язык, а Аомине снова его толкает, на этот раз пересекая запретную черту и ероша его светлые волосы. Кисе возмущённо вопит и бросается на него, твёрдо намеренный отплатить за нанесённый модельной укладке ущёрб. Разумеется, Сацуки мудро предвидела такой исход и успела эвакуироваться с диванчика: и безопаснее, и вид на это представление открывается чудесный.

Куроко сидит совсем рядом, и он единственный из всех, кажется, и правда поглощён фильмом, который показывают на широком экране телека Кагами. Он не возражает, когда Сацуки опускает голову ему на плечо, и она довольно выдыхает. Тецу-кун тёплый. Она всегда чувствовала это ободряющее тепло в его присутствии. Она утыкается лицом в рукав его футболки, и он безотчётно протягивает руку, чтобы погладить её по волосам. 

Кисе, довозившись с диванной потасовкой, с воплем свалился вниз, прямо на Мурасакибару, который устроился на полу так основательно, словно вознамерился просидеть там, пока его не заставят убраться какие-нибудь чрезвычайные обстоятельства. И падение Кисе, по-видимому, не было им расценено как обстоятельство достаточной чрезвычайности. Потеснившись лишь самую малость, он без восторга на него взглянул, и колкостью этого взгляда можно было разносить вдребезги тысячелетние ледники:

— Если Кисе-чин помял мой перекус, Кисе-чина самого помнут.

На угрозу никто не обратил внимание. Это же Кисе, в самом деле. Мурасакибара в неудовольствии сощурился.

— А Кага-чин покупает мне новые батончики.

— Кисе! — вскричал Кагами, влетая с кухни. Вид у него был куда более озабоченный, чем у любого из них, и Сацуки от души посочувствовала бедняге, вынужденному иметь дело с Поколением Чудес, вторгшимся в его квартиру. Кагами и в самом деле сама любезность. Едва ли он заслужил все грядущие выходки их оравы. — А ну смотри, куда падаешь! Только попробуй сломать эти грёбаные батончики!

— По-моему, я кость себе сломал! — огрызнулся Кисе, усаживаясь и ощупывая руку. Беспокойство в обращённых к нему взглядах (не то чтобы очень уж сильное) мигом растаяло, стоило товарищам убедиться, что он всё ещё дышит.

— Умолкнете вы или нет, в конце-то концов? — вопросил через плечо Мидорима голосом ещё более холодным, чем обычно. — Невозможно сосредоточиться, когда все вокруг так галдят.

— Какое это имеет значение, Мидорима? — губы Акаши, отделённого от него доской для шоги, трогает усмешка, а брови его изгибаются. — Ты ведь знаешь, что тебе всё равно меня не обыграть.

Мидорима возвращается к доске, искоса взглянув на друга и противника. Акаши отвечает тем же, явно наслаждаясь его замешательством. «Пусть он теперь и нормальный, — говорил не так давно Аомине, понизив на всякий случай голос, — всё равно пугает до чёртиков».

Сам же Аомине, заскучав после выпадения Кисе из зоны досягаемости, переключает внимание на новый объект:

— Эй, Кагами. Что там с обедом, ещё не готово?

— Точно, Кагами-ччи! — Кисе тут же вскакивает на ноги и бросается в сторону кухни. — Мы тут все смертельно проголодались!

Кагами придерживает дверь; в глазах его отчётливо видна готовность убивать. Сацуки снова прячет лицо на плече Тецу-куна — ведь нехорошо же смеяться, когда твой друг так взбешён. Пусть удержаться ей и невероятно трудно.

Вероятность того, что мы всегда будем так счастливы, как сейчас: 0,001%

Вероятность того, что лет через двадцать наша дружба останется такой же крепкой: 89,7%

Вероятность того, что эти воспоминания останутся со мной навсегда: …

Сацуки оглядывает комнату, поочерёдно задерживает взгляд на каждом. У них снова наладилось далеко не сразу, на это потребовалось много времени, но сейчас, рядом с людьми, которые столько для неё значат и которым она важна, Сацуки не может вспомнить, когда ещё ей было так хорошо.

Сто процентов.


End file.
